THE BREAKING OF SABER RIDER
by The Foxlady
Summary: Jessie ha atrapado a los Star Sheriffs, pero tiene una oferta para Sable.


THE BREAKING OF THE SABER RIDER

A Sable/Jesse Nc-17 Torture, Horror & Rape Warning

Cuando Sable despertó, el dolor en sus hombros le dijo que llevaba al menos seis horas colgado de los grilletes láser que le sujetaban las muñecas, sus pies apenas rozando el piso. Tenía el costado adormecido de dolor: cuando la torre de vapor cedió, cayó sobre el lado izquierdo y estaba bastante seguro que se había roto una o dos costillas, porque le punzaba respirar. Las luces eran tan fuertes que lo cegaban, viniendo de las cuatro esquinas del cuarto para no dejar ni un resquicio de confortable oscuridad: Sable ignoraba cómo pudo estar inconsciente tanto rato con tanta brillantez. Tenía una concusión, seguro. Habrían escapado los demás? Su oración fue ferviente y muda, apretando los párpados. Tenían que estar vivos, preferiblemente fuera de aquí. Porque a no ser que encontrase como liberarse, no se hacía ilusiones sobre sus destinos si Jessie Blue los había cogido. Jessie los odiaba con fanatismo inextinguible, y no dudaría en torturarlos y matarlos a los tres con todo su refinamiento si podía. A los tres. Lo que le podía llegar a hacer a April le provocó un vacío en el estómago que ni la peor visión de su propia muerte podía producirle. Jessie deseaba a April con un deseo enfermizo que bordeaba la locura, y ella lo había rechazado demasiadas veces para que quedase una posibilidad de ternura de Jessie por ella que la salvase de un destino peor que la muerte. Por favor, que al menos ella haya escapado.  
No le temía a la muerte, ni a la agonía: era un soldado. Jessie no conseguiría nada de él excepto su nombre, que ya sabía, ni su odio, que sabía que tenía. No habían secretos de estado ni grandes planes que a Jessie le interesasen: ni siquiera los secretos de Ramrod eran utilizables para él, por lo que Sable estaba preparado para una muerte rápida. Pero era muy de Jessie dejarlo colgado hasta que despertara para que supiera lo que iba a ocurrirle y pudiera ver a la muerte a los ojos.  
Pues iba a ver a alguien morir bien, se prometió Sable a sí mismo. Sólo lamentaba no poder una última vez, abrazar a sus amigos y decirle cuánto los amaba, cuan feliz había sido.  
- Buenas noches, Sable.- dijo la voz conocida y odiada, cuando Jessie entró avanzando despacio a la celda iluminada, a través de una abertura en la pared que se cerró de inmediato como un diafragma.- Pensé que nunca despertarías.- Sable guardó silencio, hasta que Jessie se acercó lo suficiente para ver con claridad sus ojos, azul verdoso, frío y alargados como los de un gato. Había tal satisfacción en ellos al tenerlo atado que Sable sintió casi, casi conmiseración. Por qué alegrarse tanto? Sólo era un hombre al que habían llamado héroe. Sólo piel y huesos, al fin: por qué tenía que regocijarse?  
Pero Jessie lo miraba y lo miraba con insana alegría, y cuando alargó una mano para tocarle el pecho desnudo, Sable sintió su temblor.  
- Qué quieres, Jessie? Estás disfrutando mucho esto, verdad?- le dijo con seriedad, casi amablemente. Jessie dejó una mano sobre su corazón, y lo miró de cerca.  
- No. Pero planeo disfrutarlo mucho, muy pronto.- agregó, deslizando su mano por su abdomen, hasta que para el sobresalto de Sable, de detuvo trazando la fuerte V que sostenía su miembro. La sorpresa de Sable fue tal que llegó a tironear sus cadenas, echando las caderas atrás, el rostro teñido de incredulidad.  
- Qué-  
- Digamos que tengo curiosidad.- dijo suavemente Jessie.- Me pregunto, me pregunto...- añadió sedosamente.- No te gustaría vivir, Sable? Si te me entregas voluntariamente, podría conservarte-  
Sable frunció las cejas, su rostro pálido.- No te degrades y me degrades con ese tipo de ideas, Jessie. Quieres matarme: hazlo de una vez, porque no conseguirás nada con tortura-  
- Tortura? Quién ha hablado de tortura? Puedo ser un amante muy considerado...- dijo Jessie sonriendo.- ... o no, depende. Pero podrías querer ser amable conmigo, Sable-  
- Porqué debería-  
- Porque entonces puede que no sea un amante tan considerado cuando April despierte.- dijo Jessie volteándose y apuntando un mando a la pared. En la pared apareció la peor pesadilla de Sable: April con las manos y los pies atados tirada en el rincón de una celda, una mordaza en su boca, sangre bajo su cabeza. Luego cambió, para mostrar a Fireball colgando inconscientemente de forma muy semejante a la suya en otra celda, y otra imagen más de Colt, golpeado y sangrante, también sujeto a unos grilletes en una tercera celda.  
Sable apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron.- Déjalos en paz o mátanos de una vez, Jessie-  
- tsk. De veras crees que tu manly anger te va a llevar a alguna parte?- dijo Jessie sonriendo.- vas a tener que probar un acercamiento diferente...- agregó, caminando alrededor del soldado atado. Sable se estremeció cuando Jessie le pasó una mano por el muslo, pero se contuvo.  
- Qué quieres?- preguntó al fin, entre dientes apretados.  
- Me parece que es bastante obvio lo que yo quiero.- dijo Jessie, tocándole la mejilla.  
- No quiero que toques a April. No quiero que toques a ninguno de ellos. Mátalos de una vez o libéralos, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.- dijo Sable con un esfuerzo. Había una nota de esperanza en su voz, pero Jessie movió la cabeza.  
- Muy mal, Sable. Claro que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, estás en mi poder... pero no se trata de que yo haga lo que quiero. Lo que quiero saber es... qué estarías dispuesto a ofrecerme tú a mí, ya que estás tan amigable para hacer tratos-  
Sable lo miró anonadado. El shock por el horror de la situación lo inundó cuando empezó a darse cuenta de lo que Jessie pretendía: pero volvió a mirar las pantallas, se dominó con un enorme esfuerzo, y sobreponiéndose al dolor, habló con voz controlada.  
- Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Jessie?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.  
- Así está mejor. Negociamos?- dijo Jessie sonriendo. Era horroroso escuchar la risa en su voz, mientras se apoyaba en la pared con su insana, enferma sonrisa, sabiendo que Sable no tenía nada que ganar, burlándose de ese hombre herido y vulnerable. Pero Sable echó la cabeza atrás, y sostuvo su mirada con toda la dignidad que le quedaba: orgulloso hijo de nobles, llevaba ese orgullo como una segunda piel, que ni las heridas, la captura o la derrota habían podido quitarle. Aún era el Jinete Sable.  
- Si quieres algo de mí, sólo tienes que tomarlo. Pero a ellos, por favor, libéralos o mátalos-  
- Mmm.- dijo Jessie, afectando pensarlo.- Harás todo lo que yo diga, todo lo que te pida? No quiero esa mirada de odio, niño perfecto. Quiero verte ansiando mi toque y suplicándome... o no hay trato-  
- Haré lo que quieras. Ahora déjalos-  
- Cualquier cosa?- - Cualquier cosa.- dijo Sable rechinando los dientes.  
- Entonces.- dijo Jessie con suavidad.- Ábrete de piernas para mí, porque te voy a violar.- Sable se demudó, su rostro una máscara de incredulidad. Jessie avanzó hacia él a zancadas, y tomándole la mandíbula la pegó contra su rostro.- O prefieres ver cómo la vilo a ella? Quieres que la traiga, para que sepa que porque tú no quisiste se lo estoy metiendo a ella? O prefieres a Fireball? O a Colt? No quieres que los amarre, para que disfrutes ver cómo los empalo con un táser hasta que vomiten luz...?- siseó furiosamente. Sable lo miró un momento boquiabierto y luego, tanto como se lo permitían, se inclinó en sus cadenas, dándole a Jessie fácil acceso a sus apretadas caderas de jinete.  
Jessie lo rodeó, y le dio unas palmadas como a un potro recién comprado.  
- Mmmm. Me gustaría que pudiera verte tu padre, ahora, ofreciendo tu trasero al enemigo como una ramera. Qué diría, Sable. No crees que estaría orgulloso de su hijito único-  
Sable apretó las mandíbulas y no dijo nada. Jessie le bajó los pantalones de kevlar, desnudándolo apenas, y le hundió las uñas en el músculo apretado, disfrutando su siseo de dolor.  
- Con razón las mujeres se vuelven locas por ti. Y lo demás? Es de acero también, no?- dijo risueño, rodeándolo con un brazo para luego palpar sus abdominales duros y su sexo fláccido.- No... qué pena. Toda una decepción. Pero se supone que el dolor bien administrado también te hace eyacular, sabes, así que tal vez tenga la respuesta para el pobrecito pequeño jinete de aquí...- agregó con una palmada más fuerte. Sable cerró los ojos, pero luego emitió un sonido ronco cuando sin preparación, dos dedos penetraron su carne, un sitio que nunca había sido tocado antes.  
- Qué dijiste? Dijiste no?- dijo Jessie, fingiéndose alarmado.- Acaso no quieres? Está bien, iré a metérselos a Fireball, él es gay no? Seguro que le encanta-  
- No...- jadeó Sable.- Déjalo en paz-  
- Prefieres que siga contigo? Qué dulce. Pero pídemelo bien, o me puedo ofender. Quieres que siga-  
El Jinete Sable cerró los ojos con fuerza.- Sigue... conmigo-  
- Como tú quieras.- dijo Jessie, y movió su mano con brusquedad. Sable emitió un quejido cuando su esfínter fue forzado y sintió cuatro dedos de Jessie moviéndose dentro suyo, forzándolo todo lo posible con crueldad.  
- No parece que lo estés disfrutando nada, sabes. Mejor voy por April... ella sí que debe ser una gozadora, no? Seguro que ustedes tres se la follaban por turno... o era todos a la vez-  
- Nunca... la tocamos...- gimió Sable.- No la toques-  
- Nunca-  
- No-  
- Mejor... porque me gusta que mi pareja disfrute y tú sólo te quejas-  
- No... me quejo.- Sable se mordió los labios para callarse. Jessie apretó su lado herido y la sangre le corrió por la comisura de los labios, pero guardó silencio.  
- No me convences. Anda, muéstrame que te gusta. Fóllate en mi mano, Sable... quiero ver que estás caliente-  
Las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, intentando aguantar las lágrimas, Sable hizo lo que Jessie le pedía con torpeza, empujándose como podía en su mano invasora, apenas pudiendo juntar impulso con los dedos de los pies, sus muñecas protestando en los grilletes. Justo cuando sus músculos cedieron, Jessie lo sostuvo, y alzándolo como si no pesara nada, Sable lo sintió arrancarle la mano y cómo algo más grande y romo se apoyaba en su entrada. - Sí que te gusta...- se burló Jessie.- Ya sabes lo que viene, verdad? Pídeme que te lo dé, o por Dios que iré a dárselo a tus compañeros hasta que revienten gritando.- susurró.- Qué pasa? No quieres? Prefieres ver que se lo meta a April? Tengo un millón de soldados para cuando yo me canse que seguro van a agradecer una vagina fresca... o Fireball o Colt, da lo mismo, a los seres de vapor les encantan los humanos, no son complicados... anda, Sable, dijiste algo-  
Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla magullada de Sable.  
- Hazlo-  
- Cómo? Pídelo bien, que tu madre no te enseñó maneras?- - PENÉTRAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, JESSIE!- gritó Sable, y Jessie obedeció un grito de placer y triunfo al forzar la estrecha entrada, arrancándole un salvaje grito de dolor y humillación a su enemigo. Sable se retorció, pero Jessie lo aferró con firmeza, y mientras sujetaba una espasmódica pierna su otra mano se cerró en torno al blando miembro de Sable.  
- Mmm... vamos a darte una ayudadita...- dijo, frotándolo al ritmo de sus leves embestidas. Sable, los labios rojos de sangre, los ojos entrecerrados de dolor, jadeó un destrozado " No...", pero Jessie usó ambas manos y, en un humillante, juguetón balanceo, Sable alternaba entre tener a Jessie hundiéndose profundamente en su interior y su miembro irguiéndose bajo las expertas manipulaciones de las manos de Jessie. No podía escapar: cada movimiento empujaba más a Jessie a su interior con fuego y agonía, o empujaba su miembro más en sus manos, que lo frotaban expertamente, trayéndolo a la vida contra su voluntad. La agonía de la vergüenza le llenó la cara de lágrimas, que Jessie lamió sonriendo, cada vez que podía alcanzar su rostro.  
- Te gusta esto, verdad? Te gusta tenerme adentro-  
-... sí...- sollozó Sable, intentando soportar el dolor.  
- Te estás poniendo duro... dime que te gusta. Pídeme más duro. RUEGA, Sable-  
- Te lo ruego... hazlo más duro...- susurró Sable casi ininteligiblemente mientras se le caían las lágrimas. Gimió cuando Jessie lo obligó a alzar la pierna, cambiando el ángulo y penetrándolo hasta la misma raíz de su miembro, haciéndolo emitir quejidos.  
- parece que no somos tan straight como pensábamos, no?- dijo Jessie riendo y jadeando, acercándose a su propio orgasmo.- Lo has hecho antes, verdad? Te lo has hecho con un hombre? Venga cuéntame a mí, quién? Fireball? Colt-  
- No-  
- Vamos, hay un límite a cuántas veces puedes masturbarte. Y encerrado en esa caja de fósforos por meses... si no se follaban a April, era entre ustedes. Anda, dime-  
- No... no es...- Sable gritó cuando Jessie le oprimió el sexo con ambas manos como para arrancárselo.  
- SI ME MIENTES, LO SABRÉ Y LO MATARÉ!- gritó Jessie en su oído.- SÓLO QUIERO QUE LO RECONOZCAS-  
-... Fireball... una vez...- gimió Sable, sollozando ahora.- Por favor, no le hagas daño-  
- Porqué? Porque tú eres soldado y ellos no?- dijo Jessie riendo.- Un héroe hasta el final. Qué pasa, tu carne es más barata que la de ellos?- continuó, mientras sus manos seguían masturbándolo ferozmente. La piel se enrojecía y se raspaba en su mano ruda, y Sable apartó el rostro, las lágrimas fluyéndole, mientras su más odiado enemigo lo llevaba al orgasmo mientras lo poseía.  
- Pídeme que te deje terminar.- dijo Jessie en su oído.- Pídemelo, y te aseguro que los dejo libres-  
-...no... Jessie-  
- Pídemelo-  
- Jessie, por favor-  
- No me sirve.- dijo Jessie, y se arrancó de su carne con un gesto brutal, rodeando al gimiente cautivo sonriendo, con los ojos dilatados, la chaqueta de su oscuro uniforme abierta dejando ver su torso transpirado y los pantalones abiertos, enseñando la evidencia de que su placer no había terminado.- Vas a tener que ser más convincente.- agregó con ironía, y apuntando con un controlador al techo, los grilletes láser desaparecieron y Sable cayó a sus pies como un muñeco roto.  
Estaba sangrando, pero a Jessie no le importó. Lo agarró del cabello sucio de sangre y forzó sus mandíbulas abierta, sin hacer caso a sus lágrimas o a su respiración desesperada.  
- Abre, Sable.- dijo con frialdad.- Ahora te vas a tragar todo lo que te de, y con la cara llena de risa, o te juro que lo siguiente que te haré tragar serán las pelotas cortadas de tus amigos. Me has escuchado, o necesitas una demostración-  
Sable no se resistió, aunque su jadeo se volvió casi un grito cuando Jessie se empujó sin misericordia hasta el fondo de su garganta, obligándolo a tragar. Luego de disfrutar un momento su ahogo, lo soltó para que respirase y luego estableció un ritmo rápido, sujetándole la cara.  
- Muy bien... lo haces muy bien... deberías dedicarte solamente a esto, sabes? Así... bien adentro... yo sabía que te gustaba, me pregunto que diría el mundo si supieran que te gusta tanto... el héroe de la galaxia es un experto chupador de pijas... anda, quiero que acabes mientras me lames.- susurró gentilmente.- vamos, usa tu mano... quiero que te masturbes mientras me haces acabar-  
Sable obedeció, aunque estaba temblando. Jessie le hundió los dedos en las mejillas, y apretó mientras Sable se llevaba a sí mismo al borde, casi con crueldad, y seguía complaciéndolo, hasta que Jessie le aferró la cara y echándose atrás lo empapó con una descarga ardiente que no parecía acabar nunca. Luego se apoyó en la pared, y sonrió, al verlo acabar con un gemido doloroso y humillado sobre sí mismo, y luego hundir la cabeza en las manos, temblando.  
- Te odias a ti mismo, verdad?- preguntó conversacionalmente.  
-... tienes lo que querías...- la voz de Sable era inaudible casi, pero luego lo miró a la cara.- Tienes lo que querías, ahora... déjalos en paz-  
Jessie se arregló la ropa sin decir nada.  
- Jessie-  
- Los dejaré en paz. - dijo él inesperadamente. Luego se volvió, y señalando a una esquina de la habitación le mostró un pequeño lente con una diminuta luz roja.- Dile hola a tus videovidentes, Sable, estás en satélite a Yuma... todo tu confederación acaba de verte en la intimidad. Digamos que es cámara oculta.- dijo riendo.  
Sable lo miró, y luego movió la cabeza.- No importa... ellos... dijiste que los dejarías en paz-  
- Por supuesto que los dejaré en paz.- dijo Jessie sonriendo.- Están muertos. Los violé y torturé y maté esta mañana, mientras dormías. No sé cómo no te despertaste con los aullidos-  
- 


End file.
